


Dates With An Abandon Kitten

by NYCghost



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCghost/pseuds/NYCghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never seen writing for NohAnnie so I decided to write a small something.<br/>uh, I don't write a lot, but this idea was too cute to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates With An Abandon Kitten

Noh-Varr had never seen a kitten in person until now. Sure, they’ve read about felines when studying Earth organisms, and had seen pictures when learning about Earth’s various cultures, but they’ve never actually had gotten the chance to hold one. Noh looks down at the gray tabby as it meows at them.  
As they snap their head up back to their girlfriend, they blurt out, “Annie, this is possibly the cutest life form I have ever seen in my life.”  
Annie sat down next to her partner. “Oh, yeah, how would you know?” her voice playful and teasing, but clearly going over Noh’s head.  
“I know this because I’ve been to thousands of different planets and dimensions,” they say as the scratch the kitten behind it’s ear. Annie moves closer to Noh and kisses them on their cheek.  
“You’re precious, don’t ever change that,” she said.  
Noh looked into Annie’s eyes. “I’ll try not too,” they said weaving their hands with hers. However, the lover’s affection was met with protest by the kitten when it bumped it’s head against the couple’s hand.  
“Well, I think I know the first pet you’re getting,” Annie said, giggling. Noh’s eyebrows are together for a moment. “I can’t, I do not have the means or the money for taking care of the kitten.” Their face softens and bit and they smiled at Annie.  
“Hey, do you know any places for abandoned kittens like you do for humans?”


End file.
